Revival
by FireEdge
Summary: Post OoT Zelda experiences an odd change of heart and wants Link dead. Navi helps by recruiting the aid of once dead creatures. Is this the real end for the Hero of Time? Twoshot.
1. Part 1

Hello everyone. This is my first LoZ fanfic. I'm not sure of the standards in this fandom, but hopefully I'll match up. Either way, this story was inspired by an idea my friend had a while ago, and I recently wrote it all up in a notebook. Now that I've finished it, I decided to post it here and see what others thought about it.

Just a warning, this story is pretty twisted… Well, I _think_ it is, so please don't flame me for it or something. Though, I'd greatly appreciate any constructive criticism.

Anyway, on with the show…

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

**Revival**

**Part 1**

The sun shone brightly in the blue, cloud-speckled sky. It was a beautiful Hyrulian afternoon; the birds sang in the trees, the pretty little flowers blew in the pleasant breeze and the kingdom seemed at peace. However, in the nearby castle, the mood was far from peaceful.

Princess Zelda paced back and forth down the length of her room. Her beautiful face was creased with a frown as her mind spun with thoughts; forming and discarding plan after plan for Link's demise. That's right, Link's _demise_.

Though she did not show this new change of heart publicly, people could see that she had transformed somewhat. Even Zelda herself wasn't sure how it happened. The only one who knew the truth of it all was a certain fairy who happened to be sitting on the windowsill… in a bottle. The princess had captured the fairy in hopes of prying any of Link's weaknesses out of her. She wouldn't have minded telling her, but the princess had trapped her.

"Ow," groaned Navi monotonously as she collided with the glass. It didn't hurt actually, but she knew that repeating the same word over and over again would be annoying to Zelda. "Ow… Ow… Ow…"

"Navi, shut up!" the princess snapped, glaring at the bottle.

"Well, if you let me out of this bottle, I'll consider it," she retorted.

"I'm trying to think, if you haven't noticed! A plan for Link's death must be flawless, or it'll fall apart!" Zelda growled, standing in front of the bottled fairy.

"Ugh, and how long have you been doing that?" Navi muttered under her breath. "Why don't you just send Link on some dumb suicide mission?"

"If you haven't noticed, our green-clad hero killed off all the evil in the world. He won't be stupid enough to go on some made-up, deathtrap-filled quest… unfortunately," replied Zelda with a grimace.

"Oh, not all of the evil… there's always evil out there," said Navi, a glint in her eyes. "I already have something in mind. You, Princess, just have to find—or build—a dungeon and lock yourself in it for Link. I can handle the rest."

Zelda squinted suspiciously at the little fairy.

"It can't be that easy," she scoffed.

"Of course not; you have to find a giant labyrinth of a dungeon for me! You think that's going to be easy?"

"What about _your_ end of the deal? How do I know that you won't just fly away?" demanded Zelda.

"You don't. Think about it, though. Where's the harm? I'm not doing you any good here anyway, so you might as well set me free," Navi said with a shrug. "Not to worry, however, for I _am_ going to stick to our bargain. If you let me out now, I'll report to you before the end of tomorrow to tell you whether my plan will work out or not."

"You swear?" she asked warily.

"Yes, I do."

"… All right." With just a hint of hesitancy, the princess of Hyrule uncorked the bottle. The pale glowing fairy slowly rose from her former prison and flew in a circle around Zelda's head before she dashed out the window and sped off into the distance.

* * *

_As if pulled by an invisible force, Navi felt herself drifting slowly through the Lost Woods. She didn't know where she was going, but somehow knew which ways to turn. It all felt quite dreamlike, and she wondered if this wasn't just a fantasy._

_Flying down another tunnel, she soon found herself in a clearing. It was like any other; a few rocks and shrubs there, a rotten stump here. Except, it was a dead end with no other way out next to the tunnel she had come from._

_Glancing around, the fairy spotted a hole in the ground by the far corner. Something told her to go inside. _

_Flitting over, Navi glanced down the dark abyss and warily descended. It felt like many seconds that she had been moving down, but all she saw was darkness. Even the light from the entrance had disappeared. _

_Starting to become confused, Navi attempted to find her way out. However, the shadows around her seemed to deepen and a heavy weight descended upon her. Then with a squeak, she felt an invisible force grab hold of her. She felt needles pierce her and fire burning her skin, claws ripping her apart as she felt the sensation of being stretched take hold. The pain blocked out all thoughts and she soon lost consciousness. _

_Eyes fluttering open, Navi felt the short grass tickle her bare arms, the morning dew smearing her cheek. A soft light bathed her face, making her blink several times. Very disoriented, she slowly sat up, looking around. She immediately realized that she was in the Lost Woods, but something seemed strange. Everything seemed… smaller, much smaller. _

_Standing up unsteadily, she froze. Looking down, she saw her body, or rather the size of her body. It was the same proportions as a Hylian!_

"_Wha-What in the world?!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she heard a soft voice laugh lightly in her head. Then, everything disappeared. _

* * *

Approaching Gerudo Valley, Navi gazed down at the rushing river below. Flying under the bridge, she sped along the ravine until she approached a small crack in the side of the cliff. Darting inside, she hovered above the ground and slowly let herself transform. 

A pale light engulfed her and her figure began to enlarge. Soon, in place of the tiny glowing fairy, there stood a young woman. Shining, whitish hair fell in beautiful locks about slender pale shoulders. A thin white dress hung upon her fragile frame, the delicate and silky folds falling past her knees. A pair of big black eyes, which contrasted against her ghostly pallor, was set into an elfin face.

Barely adjusted to the cave's dimness, she began to walk down the opening corridor. There were many passages branching off, but she kept going forward until she reached an enormous inner chamber. The arched ceiling reached high above her head, so high that the darkness engulfed it. The room was colossal, and you could just see across to the other side if you squinted. There were also about a dozen doorways, leading deeper into these catacombs, decorating the walls; all in various sizes.

Striding along the wall, she let her slender fingers gently run across the surface, waiting for 'them' to appear. They would know that someone had arrived as soon as the visitor passed through the opening of the cave. Of course, she was the only one who could—and would—enter. Already, she could hear distant, resonating footsteps.

Pausing, she wondered to herself how she would tell them of her plan. She hadn't even figured out all the details yet herself. So deep in thought was she that she did not notice a figure creep up behind her. It wasn't until a hand pinned her to the wall by her neck that she discerned the situation.

"Barinade," she greeted with a scowl, eyes narrowing. She felt the hand grow tighter and gagged. With a sneer, she transformed into her fairy form and flew above Barinade's head.

Below her, the Hylian form of the infamous parasite snarled. Pale red eyes glowered at her, fists clenched tightly at his side. Following the movements of the floating fairy, he contemplated transforming; but he knew that he would still be unable to catch her.

"Cat got your tongue?" taunted Navi, descending and transforming several feet away from him.

The man in front of her growled angrily; some of his shoulder length, dark violet hair falling over one side of his face, hiding three thin lines that traced from under his eye to the middle of his cheek. It was a minor flaw that Navi took great pleasure in exploiting.

"Or maybe, it got to your cheek?"

"NAVI!"

That did it. Barinade leapt forward, managing to tackle the fairy to the ground. Straddling her, he snaked one hand around her throat, the other pulled her head back by her hair. His grip tightened threateningly, teeth bared in an angry snarl. She was having trouble breathing with him strangling her and his knee digging into her chest. Her focus wavered and she could not concentrate enough to transform.

"Barinade! What in the world are you doing?!" a deep thunderous voice boomed.

"I think we just interrupted something," another voice added lewdly, laughing. At this, Navi felt Barinade reluctantly let her go and he rose, facing the newcomers coolly; though his eyes shot daggers at the owner of the second voice.

Sitting up while stroking her throttled throat, she turned to greet her saviours.

"Well met Volvagia, Morpha," she croaked, swallowing to clear her oesophagus. Letting a strong arm pull her up onto her feet, she brushed off her skirts.

"Now, Barinade, what were you doing?" Volvagia demanded once more. His hard green eyes boring into the other's.

He looked very formidable, with his tall toned build and scarred face; the white of the blemishes standing out on the dark chestnut skin. A mane of shocking yellow hair fell down his back from his receding hairline. Even Barinade couldn't help but flinch, looking away.

"She's a little filthy spy, waiting to stab us in the back," he retorted. "I'm just doing us all a favour."

"You have no proof of that. And as of the moment, she's our only hope of escaping this prison," replied Volvagia harshly.

"Also, would it be so bad to have such a pretty face two-time us?" Morpha laughed, slinking beside Navi, a hand cupping her face.

Navi glared at the azure-haired man. He, however, was unfazed and grinned; crimson orbs twinkling mischievously. With a groan, she rolled her eyes and walked a few paces away so that she had a clear view of all three of them.

"Are the others on their way? I don't fancy waiting all day," Navi chided, glancing at some of the various archways. As if on cue, there was a flash of red and blue. The Twinrova sisters had arrived.

Cackling insanely, the two hags zoomed overhead on their brooms. Waiting patiently below, the others lazily followed their flight. Soon enough, Koume and Kotake slowed and gravitated to the floor. As they touched down, they scuttled over.

The two stayed in their Gerudo forms, though their Hylian ones were not much different. They resembled identical old women with short hair; though one was red and the other blue. If they morphed into Twinrova, they became a tall and beautiful Hylian woman. Half of her long hair would be blue, and the other half red. The iris of one eye would be sapphire and the other a deep ruby.

"Oooh, look, little Navi!" Koume chimed.

"Come to set us free?" added Kotake. Navi gave a tight, unfeeling smile.

"Perhaps; let's wait for the others to join us, however," she answered.

While waiting in an awkward silence, they soon heard loud rumbling footsteps coming from one of the largest entries. As the footfalls became louder, they heard a deafening roar. The king had arrived.

"You do love making an entrance, don't you, Dodongo?" Barinade sneered as the Hylian Dodongo entered. The very tall and muscular man let his gaze linger apathetically on the younger male, but said nothing.

He strolled over to Navi, giving her the slightest of nods. His ice blue eyes betrayed no emotion and his brown hair was parted perfectly. A circle of polished stones adorned his head; the picture of royalty.

Not soon after his appearance, the large ensemble heard the sounds of scuffling. Looking around the giant room, they could make out a shadowy lump clinging to the walls. The figure was too far for them to identify, but they all knew who it was.

"Oy! Stumpy! Stop skulking and get over here!" Morpha hollered, letting out a laugh.

"Show some respect, Morpha," scolded Volvagia. The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Respect for someone like that? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Oh, wait, I already am!" Morpha continued to snicker.

"I wouldn't talk. You _are_ slime, after all," spoke a new voice. Turning, he faced the latest arrival.

"Ah, Gohma," he greeted with a smile.

A tall, long-limbed woman made her way towards them. Her toned body was bronze in colour, and a long curtain of crimped brown hair fell down her back. Her most distinguishing feature was her eyes. One was sealed shut by a small scar while the other blazed with a tawny colour.

"Well, Navi, I hope that you have something good to say?" Gohma asked as she approached closer, her height towering over the fairy.

"Don't I always?" replied Navi sweetly with a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes. "Oh yes, where has Bongo Bongo gone?"

"Stumpy's probably hiding in some dark corner," snorted Morpha.

"He'll be listening, though. Go ahead and start," Koume added impatiently. Navi nodded and stepped up. She wasn't disappointed that Bongo Bongo was in the shadows. Frankly, looking at him was not pleasant.

He was a small hunched over man with long straggly, charcoal hair that constantly appeared greasy. Not to mention his beady little snake eyes. They just made her uncomfortable. Putting him aside, Navi cleared her throat.

"I've come to inform you all of… a job. You can accept it, or decline it. Of course, to accept would mean leaving this place." At this, the fairy could feel the expectant smiles and the buzz of excitement. "That job would be to destroy… Link."

The reaction was stupendous and just as she had expected. Maniacal laughter, cracking knuckles, hungry grins and—everywhere she looked—eyes filled with bloodlust.

Koume and Kotake had shot flares of fire and ice in delirious frenzy which were ricocheting off the walls and ceiling. It took quite a while for them to calm down, and the aura of anticipation hung heavy in the air.

"The catch is that you'll be working under Princess Zelda," Navi said next, wondering what was going to happen.

However, it was different then she had anticipated. Instead of angry growls, there was an eerie silence.

"Is that some kind of joke?" demanded Dodongo, his cold eyes humourless. Navi smiled in response.

"Would I kid you, dear king?"

"Then what in hell are you talking about?" Gohma asked suspiciously.

"Hmm, well, it's quite simple really. You get to kill Link in Zelda's name. Not much different than last time. Just replace Zelda with Ganondorf," Navi replied non-chalantly.

"Don't mock us, fairy! You know full well what we want to know!" snarled Barinade, taking a threatening step forward. Koume and Kotake mumbled in agreement; they weren't appreciating the remarks about their 'son'.

"Tsk, threatening me won't help, you know," Navi cautioned. "I could just fly out of here and never return while the lot of you sit here and rot!"

"Stop it, Barinade! Let her speak," Volvagia growled.

"Well, as I was saying, Zelda wants Link dead," Navi said grimly. "Do not ask me why, for I can not answer you. All I can tell you is that we can trust her to a certain extent. She will aid us; at least until Link's death. Then… well, I leave that decision up to you."

"Exactly _how_ will we kill him?" a raspy voice asked from the shadows behind her.

Turning a hundred and eighty degrees, she glared at the half hidden Bongo Bongo. Two glowing red eyes stared back at her—one was bigger than the other. Shuddering involuntarily, she turned back to face the others.

"I've asked Zelda to provide us with a dungeon. Preferably a death trap filled one. More than likely, he'll get past them, but it never hurts. I, of course, will accompany him as always and lead him into danger while pretending to help him," she said. "Meanwhile, you'll all prepare to take him on should I fail."

"Which you probably will," Barinade snorted. For the remark, he received a dangerous glare from the fairy. However, she ignored him afterwards.

"Should I fail, you'll have to finish the job. And just so you know, if _you_ fail, it's all over."

"You doubt our abilities? How cruel," Morpha said with a cringe, hand pressed to his non-existent heart.

"We _will not_ fail," stated Dodongo, his eyes steelier than usual.

"Yeah, don't let your appetite get the better of you, _Your Majesty_," mocked Barinade with a bow.

Navi clapped her hands to her ears as a deafening roar resonated through the room, echoing off the walls. Many of the others flinched and shuffled away from Dodongo.

The king of dodongos' face twisted in anger—an emotion he rarely showed in public—and his large fist swung back and hit Barinade square in the chest. The parasite flew backwards and crashed against the floor, sliding back until he hit the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again!" Dodongo snarled. Then, just as suddenly as his ire had come, it disappeared.

From across the room, Barinade coughed and inhaled slowly, wondering if any ribs were broken. He felt a thick warm liquid trickle down his chin. His hand wiped off the black blood and he looked at it with disgust.

This body was so weak. It bled much too easily and pain was much too tangible. Yet, almost all of them preferred to be in these bodies—minus Koume and Kotake; they were of Gerudo descent and their new forms simply amused them. Why? Because they weren't hideous. Because they could they could _feel_—not physically, but emotionally. Because it made them feel like Hylians, instead of the nearly mindless creatures they really were.

Monsters were easily controlled and manipulated; just like they had been by Ganondorf. The Gerudo had used them for his own ends. He had promised them the desires they had wanted in their former simplistic forms. In the end, it had only gotten themselves killed.

Now, though, they were alive once more. This time, they possessed more than just sheer strength and skills; they had intellects.

* * *

"_Rise… return…" He could hear a voice. It sounded feminine, but his senses were dull. "… from the land… of death."_

_Pain. Excruciating pain. More than he had ever felt. His body was being pulled and torn, then stitched back together with a burning needle. _

_Light. Suddenly, he saw light. Blinding light._

"_Open your eyes… Barinade…" His eyes fluttered open. Wait, when did he have eyes?_

"_You will serve me…" Serve. That sounded familiar… When had he heard that before?_

"_N…NO!" a voice cried. A voice… _his_ voice! He had a voice! _

"_Hmm, very well. Defy me for now… Join your brethren until I call upon you." Instead of light, darkness replaced it. _

_He felt cold stone underneath him. Barinade shifted his body. No, it was not his body; this was not his body! A hand. He was _looking_ at a hand; _his_ hand!_

"_Heh…heh heh heh… Ahahahahah!" _

* * *

Barinade slowly stood up, steadying his body against the wall. 

"Hmph, so you're still alive. What a shame," came the voice of Navi.

The stupid fairy. How much he _hated_ her. Hated how she was controlling them with subtlety. She held the key to their freedom and she knew it. But, _he_ knew better. He knew that the fairy would betray them. There was no way that the good fairy could suddenly swap sides without an ulterior motive.

"No worries, you'll see me die when I take you down with me," he replied, approaching the group again warily.

"Navi, when will we start?" demanded Gohma.

"When we have an appropriate location," Navi answered with a small smirk. "By the way, to make sure that we do not lose, I've come up with a strategy. Instead of fighting Link one-on-one, you will attack him all at once."

"What?!" Koume exclaimed.

"You think that we're that weak?" her twin added.

"That's prepostrerous! There is no honour in mobbing him!" Volvagia added in agreement.

"Since when did creatures of darkness have honour?" Navi asked coolly. Before any of them could answer, she continued. "It is only a guarantee for victory. If you will all recall your previous fights, you'll realize that this is for the best. Swallow your pride and band together for one battle to defeat your greatest enemy."

Slowly, they gave their reluctant assent. Once they did, Navi left them and flew back to Castle Hyrule. The first step of the plan had executed without any problems. Hopefully, so would the rest of it.

* * *

Long chapter, I know. I wrote this all down in a notebook beforehand, and it seemed appropriate to end it here. Hopefully, this was interesting enough for you to stay tune and keep reading. Either way, PLEASE review! I'd appreciate any advice and if there's some mistake with any of this game-wise, please tell me. 

Also, yes, I have a very warped mind. I don't even _know_ how I came up with this, so don't ask me… Like I said before, I basically wrote this on a whim from my friend's idea and this is how it ended up. I also wanted to explore the characters of the bosses more (why yes, I am one _weird_ person). I've never really written suspense stories before either, so I don't know how hard it will be for you to guess what will happen.

Anyway, enough of this; please review!

--FireEdge--


	2. Part 2

Well, I was supposed to finish this up a long time ago, but I was lazy. It wasn't like this story had that many reviews anyway. Oh well, I'm just finishing this for the sake of finishing it. I hope that whoever reads this will enjoy my ending. Though, I must admit, it might not be as awesome as one might expect.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

**Revival**

**Part 2**

"Link!" Navi cried, making her voice sound concerned. The blond hung off the edge of the hole that had suddenly opened beneath him. His gloved fingers dug into the ledge and he grunted with effort as he slowly pulled himself up. Crawling over the side, he collapsed onto his knees.

_Darn, he survived again, _Navi inwardly groaned. So far, Link had escaped every trap and defeated every enemy. The hero was exhausted, but his perseverance still stood as strong as always.

"That was close!" the fairy said out loud. "C'mon, Link! I think we're almost there!"

"Okay… Hold on." He reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of thick white liquid. He quickly drank half of the Lon Lon Milk. "Let's go!"

Putting on his hover boots, Link dashed across the large hole and landed on the opposite side. Walking forwards, he reached a large chest. With a triumphant smile, he bent down and smashed the lock with the hilt of the Master Sword. Lifting the lid, he reached inside and fished out a large gold key in the shape of a horned skull.

"I guess this means that we're nearing the boss chamber," he murmured, tucking the heavy key into his belt.

_And your doom_, Navi thought with a smirk. Crossing the hole once more, the duo began to traverse a new corridor, consulting Link's compass and the dungeon map every now and then.

Taking a turn, they stumbled into a rather large room. Once they had completely entered, a steel grate slid down and clanged shut.

Pulling out his sword, Link repositioned his shield and spread his legs into a wide stance. His sharp blue eyes scanned the room, waiting for his enemy to reveal themselves.

Then, he heard a slight skittering sound. Looking at the floor, he could see a dozen baby dodongos crawling towards him. Biting back a curse, he lit a bomb and tossed it at a bunch of the little creatures. The bomb took down four of them and he had just thrown another one when he suddenly felt a shock course through his body.

Link let out a yell and his hand wrapped around a squishy blob on his back. Shots of electricity stung his fingers, making his hand go numb as he dislodged the bari.

"Hurry, Link! Let go of it! The baby dodongos are coming!" Navi warned, making Link divert his attention back to the lizards on the ground. By then, one of them had crawled onto Link's boot and exploded.

The blond let out a scream of pain and quickly began to kill the rest of the lot. So occupied with them was he that he did not hear the large Stalfos sneaking up on him. It wasn't until he felt a hilt jam between his neck and shoulder did he notice it.

Swirling around, Link brought up his shield just in time to catch the descending sword. Shoving the enemy blade away, he swung the Master Sword horizontally and lobbed the Stalfos' skull off its shoulders. He then kicked the headless skeleton in the ribs, knocking it down, and proceeded to crush its body.

"Link, look! The bars are gone," Navi remarked. The Hylian nodded wearily and sheathed his sword.

The fairy smiled. The gaggle of enemies hadn't been very formidable, but they had done their job. They had worn Link down, forcing him to consume the remainder of his Lon Lon Milk. Now, all that he possessed were two healing fairies.

They were nearing the end of the dungeon, massive as it was. Chances were, by the time that Link would confront the combined forces of the bosses, he'd be close to having to use a fairy. That would mean that they'd have to take him down twice. However, with seven of them—this time with knowledge of their weaknesses—it shouldn't be too difficult. Unless, of course, they did not cooperate with each other.

Navi frowned. Their distrust of each other, and their massive egos, could be their downfall. Link was clever; once he figured out that they weren't working together, he'd find a way to use that to his advantage.

Either way, if things turned for the worse—which it probably would—she had a back-up plan.

_Hmm, the end is near… Soon, everything will be finished._

* * *

Despite the gloves she wore, Zelda's nails dug painfully into the skin of her arms. Her heart pounded and a kind of sickening energy ran through her veins. 

The small room she stood in was cramped and unadorned. Only a barred and padlocked door occupied its walls. Near the lock was a hole the size of a child's fist. It was the entry way for Navi, who had the key. If she chose to, Zelda could look through it and spy into the room next door.

However, she would not look through the peephole again. The first time that she had, the princess had seen a sight that she would never forget

* * *

_The room she was peering into was gargantuan; she could not see the far end at all. There wasn't much light, either. Phosphorous stones glowed here and there, lighting up patches of dusty earth. Mist seeped through cracks in the ground. _

_Though she could not see the walls, she did spot a cluster of varying figures. They appeared to be Hylians of different sizes. However, she could not make out any distinguishing features next to their height and posture. _

_Zelda wondered who these people were. Navi had told her that she had found and banded together a group of monster villains from Link's past. They looked nothing like any sort of creature. What was the fairy up to?_

_She was about to turn away and sit when a prickling sensation ran down her spine. Returning her gaze to the group of shadowy figures, she saw a slight flare of a strange aura. _

_The princess of Hyrule gasped. One of the figure's shaper began to change. It grew massive; twisting into a horrid form. What she perceived now was a familiar monster._

_Zelda's painted lips twitched into a smile. It seemed that Link's old enemies had gained new powers; and hopefully, new strategies. Now, it looked like the hero of time would finally fall. _

* * *

Zelda shuddered. The shape-shifting had been quite disturbing. If she could, she'd rather not witness it again. However, for some odd reason, she had felt _proud_ at the sight of its transformation. The Triforce of Wisdom had throbbed at the aura. It was all quite strange, indeed. 

However, Zelda was prompted to look through the keyhole once more when the sounds of an opening door reached her ears. Squinting, she could see an opening on the opposite end of the room slowly widening. A tiny fleck of light—Navi, she presumed—darted back and forth over a shadowed form.

Zelda smiled. The hero of time had finally arrived.

* * *

Morpha had discovered that, in his Hylian form, he had developed a penchant for beautiful things; especially women. Though, he saw not many of the latter. Being imprisoned in Gerudo Valley limited his choices. While Twinrova could look somewhat attractive, they were still a pair of hags. Gohma had her own poise, but would probably eat him alive if he so much as looked at her the wrong way. Navi was an occasional treat, but she never stayed long. Not to mention that Barinade was always all over her—for the wrong reasons, _he_ thought. 

So, Morpha had contented himself with collecting the pretty rocks that were scattered around their old prison. His personal chamber was cluttered with them. However, the room they occupied now was void of gorgeousness.

He had engaged himself with the glowing stones that littered the chamber, but he had soon lost interest. If only he could reach the room of the 'captured' Hylian princess. Shame.

Since there was a lack of his desired objects, Morpha was growing restless. The amoeba could tell that his companions were as well. After all, the moment that they were all waiting for was nearly in their grasps.

Bongo Bongo scuttled in the shadowy corners, plotting who knew what, while Barinade scowled at the walls. Gohma and Volvagia seemed engaged in a staring contest while Koume and Kotake whizzed above them on their brooms. Sitting on one of the larger glowing stones, Dodongo immersed himself in his thoughts.

The king of dodongos was pondering his recent past—more specifically, his revival. It was hard to believe that, after nearly a decade, his rotting body had been returned to life. He had no clue as to who had done it and for what reason. Why did the mastermind behind this entire plot trap the lot of them in that cave in Gerudo Valley? Why were they chosen to be returned to life? What was the ulterior motive to all of this?

Dodongo grimaced with twisted humour. Here he was contemplating some complicated issue, when in his past life he had only been capable of seeing whatever in front of him as food. He could almost laugh at the irony.

Whatever the reason for his new existence, all he knew was that this was the perfect opportunity for revenge. He had a wondrous premonition of victory and he could already see the dying Hylian beneath him.

From the shadows of the corners of the room, Bongo Bongo glared malevolently at the group of other bosses. He loathed them. Not because they laughed at him amongst themselves—though Morpha _was_ irritating. He despised them because of the good fortune of their revivals.

They had all been given high-quality bodies. Some, like Morpha, had a rather attractive body. Some had intimidating ones, Volvagia for example. Dodongo possessed the body of the king that he was. What did _he_ have? The vile body of a thrice-cursed man!

In his true form, he was much more powerful than half of them. Yet why was he reborn with a body so weak?! He deserved a body just as good as theirs!

Bongo Bongo grinned toothily and cackled quietly. If he was to have this flawed corps, he'd make sure he wasn't the only one.

"Eeheehee. Look, Koume!" Kotake chortled, one bony finger pointing at Bongo Bongo's skulking form.

"Ohoho, Bongo Bongo's all by his lonesome," Koume replied. She shot a small ball of fire, aimed at the rear end of the man below them. The twins howled with laughter and flew out of his reach as he transformed.

Unlike their fellow bosses, the twins preferred their normal shapes. To them, their Gerudo bodies were much more superior to their Hylian ones. The only good their pathetic alternate forms did was to disguise them. It wasn't like they had any use for that, either. Though once in a while, they were forced to change into their other forms. For some reason, staying in their original bodies seemed to drain their energy more than if they were Hylians. However, with their magical capacities, they were able to maintain their desired form longer than the others.

Still, they lived again and that was all that mattered. Now they could avenge their 'son', Ganondorf.

"You can't catch us, Bongo Bongo! Eheehee!" Koume laughed, dodging his large hands.

"Koume! Kotake! Bongo Bongo!" Gohma's voice yelled. "Control yourselves; he's almost here."

The change in the room was astounding. All movement ceased and an eerie silence followed. With silent consent, they changed into Hylian form and concealed themselves in the shadows. Link would not see their attack until it was too late.

The quiet stretched on for another few minutes until the turning of a key in a lock shattered it. Creaking on its steel hinges, the large double doors slowly pushed open, and in the doorway stood their most hated nemesis. The itch to rip him into shreds was overwhelming, but they reluctantly held their places and awaited Navi's signal.

"Link, I sense a horrendous evil aura!" Navi said, fluttering near his ear. "You can almost feel it cover your body."

"Yeah, I can feel it, too," the blond Hylian agreed. "It's so dark in here, and so big. I can't see the enemy yet."

Link took a few cautious steps forward. The familiar sound of the door behind him closing followed. He drew the Master Sword and adjusted his shield on his arm, double checking his other equipment.

"Careful, Link. This room could hold more than one enemy," Navi warned. That would be her final and truthful piece of advice to him. "Hey! I see a door on the other end of the room!"

"I… I can barely make it out, but I bet it leads to Zelda."

"I'll go check it out. A monster might attack once I go, so watch out. Once I examine that door, I'll try and come back," she said.

"No problem, just hurry," Link replied with a grimace. As the fairy dimmed the glow around herself and flew off, he settled into a ready stance.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! I know you're in here!" Link stood still, listening to the echo of his own voice. A few seconds later, he was greeted with a different echo; cackling laughter bounded off the walls. Was it just him, or were there many different voices?

His blue orbs flickered across the room, searching intently for a figure. All he discerned were ghosts of shadows cast by the multitude of glowing stones.

"Who are you?" Link demanded.

"You mean you don't know? We're _hurt_," a chillingly familiar voice mocked.

"… Twinrova?!" His eyes narrowed. What was going on? He had killed them; seen them die before his feet.

"That's not all," another voice rumbled.

Link stumbled back and shielded his eyes as a roar crashed through the air, followed by a ball of fire. He brought his shield over his head as a shower of rocks broke off the ceiling. The green-clad hero could not believe it; King Dodongo was back from the dead, and had just _talked_.

"Surprised?" a third voice asked. "Good, just as we expected."

The Hylian involuntarily stepped back. Gohma's large shadow emerged next to Dodongo's.

"We have some new tricks up our sleeves, if you haven't noticed," a masculine voice spoke from behind him. Link whirled around and came face-to-face with an azure-haired man. Devilish red eyes bore into his. Who was this?! He had never seen him before, yet he felt familiar somehow.

The man smiled wickedly.

"Don't recognize me? That's all right. You'll find out in a moment."

Before Link could even grasp the thought, something seized him by the torso. To his alarm, he was now ensnared by a giant blue tentacle. The man was no longer there. Instead, Link found himself staring into a giant red eye.

* * *

A twisted energy flooded Gohma's limbs. She felt no pain, no fatigue. The single goal of defeating Link drove her forward. Perhaps it was this unfortunate single-mindedness that brought her down. 

By now, Link was on his second life—his last fairy bringing him back from the brink of death. Though, he had managed to take down Morpha and Twinrova. It was to be expected; the two had rushed in without thought and, therefore, suffered the consequences.

Gohma began to sneak up behind Link. The hero of time was preoccupied with Dodongo. She had to make her move fast; the giant dinosaur was faltering. Most likely, he'd be defeated soon.

Her large claw came up, aiming to impale the Hylian. Suddenly, a painful force crushed her neck. She shrieked in agony as a large shadowy hand grasped her limbs and tried to tear them to pieces.

Link turned to face her as Dodongo collapsed, shrinking into his Hylian body—an odd side-effect that came with their deaths. The look on the hero's face matched her emotions: shock and revulsion. Her 'comrade', Bongo Bongo, was slowly but surely killing her. The image of the stunned Hylian faded as she fell and succumbed to death once more.

Volvagia roared, his long body careening through the air towards Bongo Bongo. The lava dragon's mind was no longer focused on Link. He couldn't care less about Gohma's demise; she was not paying attention, it was her own fault. However, the former Shadow Temple guardian had shown his traitorous face out right. Volvagia did not tolerate betrayal, especially if it was to him.

The dragon's head bore down on Bongo Bongo's exposed eye. The shadow monster flinched back, but grabbed the other's roiling body with both hands; attempting to wrestle Volvagia down.

Below them, Link stared in awe. He had not the vaguest clue as to what was happening, but he sure as hell wasn't going to just sit there.

Pulling out his bow, Link drew out a light arrow. He aimed it at Bongo Bongo's eye. The creature was too distracted to notice; another enemy was not.

"Don't even think about it!" someone sneered. A bari suddenly appeared and shocked his hand. The arrow dropped harmlessly to the ground.

His hand still stinging, Link spun around. Another man with dark violet locks glared at him. There was only one boss that could control the jellyfish-like creatures.

"Barinade," Link spat. He was beginning to wonder where the giant parasite had gotten to.

"While those two buffoons kill themselves, I'll take care of you." With that, Barinade shifted to his normal form. He summoned his jellyfish spawn and attacked.

* * *

"Despicable," Navi muttered, watching the battle from inside the room. Behind her, Zelda was slumped on the floor, unconscious. She had not wanted the princess to interfere in any way. 

"Who would've thought that Link would do so well against seven of them?" she mused with a twisted smirk. "Bong Bongo, that fool. Why did he turn on the rest of them at such a crucial time? Now they'll lose for sure. Barinade alone is no match for Link. Hmph, looks like I'll have to resort to plan 'B'."

Navi stepped over to Zelda's unconscious body and knelt down beside her. The fairy slapped the other woman none too gently, waking her up.

Zelda flinched, her eyes opening with a grunt. Once they were focused on the face before her, she bared her teeth.

"Navi! What did you think you were doing?! Knocking me out!"

"I didn't want you to get excited and do something that we all might regret," the fairy replied, standing back.

"Are you implying that you thought that I would help him?" Zelda demanded, struggling up unsteadily.

"No, but you can never be too careful."

"Hmph… What's going on now, Navi? By the way, how did you get so big in the first place? I never had a chance to ask, since you promptly _knocked me unconscious_ when you did so," Zelda said instead.

A small, secretive smile adorned the fairy's face.

"That's nothing you need to worry about. Either way, there's a more important issue to deal with," Navi answered. "Link's winning."

Zelda rushed past Navi and peered through the door. Her eyes took a moment to adjust. When they did, she was greeted by an unpleasant sight.

"How did this happen?"

"They turned on each other. In a matter of minutes, Link will be facing only one enemy. Then, that foe will fall and he will come to your rescue," replied Navi coolly. "Unless, of course, you do something."

"Why me? Why don't _you_ do something? This _is_ your 'genious' plan," the princess retorted.

"I'm a fairy. What can _I _do?"

* * *

Link could've laughed at his good fortune. Bongo Bongo and Volvagia, two of his more formidable opponents, had taken themselves out. All the rest were defeated, while he was left to face only one enemy. 

Barinade had become much stronger and cleverer. However, he was proving to be a mediocre opponent. The parasite had increased his defences in an attempt to prevail over Link's attacks. This might've made this battle more difficult for the younger Link; but this was not he. This Link possessed more experience and a wider arsenal of powerful weapons.

"It's over, Barinade!" Link cried, killing the last bari and stunning him with his longshot. He brought his sword down upon the parasite. However, the blade did not connect.

Barinade transformed into his Hylian self and ducked under the sword swing. Bringing back his fist, he swung an uppercut into Link's gut. The hero caught his breath and coughed. His hold on the sword loosened and the blade fell to the ground with a 'clang'.

Before the hero could recover, Barinade rammed a knee into his ribs and hooked a fist at his temple. Link crashed to the ground, momentarily stunned. Taking this time to grab a sharp pointed rock, Barinade walked towards the blond.

"Yes, I think it _is_ over." The purple-haired man brought the rock over his head a prepared to stab. He was interrupted by something grasping his waist.

Losing his grip on the rock, it fell from his hands and nicked Link on the head. The blow was sufficient enough to cause the blond to become unconscious.

"Bongo Bongo, you wretch! You're still alive?!" Barinade growled, bashing his elbow into the other's face. The shadow monster didn't let go, but instead took something out of his pocket: a small knife. The blade plunged, to the hilt, into Barinade's side, sending a sharp stab of pain through his torso.

"Traitor! Who's side are you on?!" The parasite ignored the pain and shook Bongo Bongo off.

"Mine," the other replied. The hunched-back man grinned wickedly. His face bled from where Barinade had crushed his nose, and one of his eyes was missing. He was cut, bruised and bleeding from the wounds he had received from his fight with Volvagia.

Tearing the knife out of his abdomen, a dark liquid seeped from the puncture. With a speed that neither of them expected, Barinade grabbed Bongo Bongo's scrawny throat and slammed him against the cavern wall. With a snarl, Barinade slashed his throat.

Stepping back, he let the limp and nearly decapitated body drop to the ground. He brought the slick, blood-covered blade to his eyes. These metal weapons really _were_ useful. The pale iniquitous eyes slid towards Link's unconscious body. Time to finish the job.

As he neared him, Link began to stir. Barinade knelt and brought the blade over the body of the awakening hero.

The next instant went in a blur. The knife plunged into Link's ribs, Navi swung the door open, Zelda sent a blast of light at Barinade, and Link woke up.

The hero of time was badly wounded and his chest was a field of searing pain. Link could still see; though his vision was beginning to blur. Coming towards him was Princess Zelda, accompanied by a platinum-haired woman he'd never seen before.

"Ze…Zelda…" he whispered, trying to prop himself up.

The princess of Hyrule stopped in front of him, a smile on her lips. There was something wrong. This grin on her face was not her kind and mysterious one. It was cold and unfeeling.

The last thing Link saw was her outstretched hand, forming a ball of light.

* * *

Her eyes stared grimly at the dying hero. Finally, he was dead. Slowly, the realization began to sink in. _She _had killed him, with her own hands! Zelda couldn't help but smile. 

A moment passed in silence. Then another. Her grin began to falter and turned to a frown. Why was she so happy to have killed him? In fact, why had she wanted him dead in the first place?

"Doubt creeping in now, Princess?" Navi asked. She had let the woman think on her own while she circled the room. All of the bodies were cold and lifeless. Well, except for Barinade. The vile thing was barely hanging on to life; but she fixed that.

"Why did this all happen…?" Zelda asked, her brow creased with confusion. It seemed that she was slowly returning to her normal self.

"Hmm, I suppose that there's no harm in telling you now. My plan _is_ finished," Navi said with a shrug. "This all occurred to restore balance."

"Balance?"

"The balance between 'good and evil', I suppose you could call it. Link vanquished all—or most of—the evil in Hyrule. Therefore, the scale tipped decidedly. Though peace may be good and all, it does have a side-effect on the essence of the world itself."

"I don't think that I quite understand," Zelda remarked, following Navi as the fairy began to walk.

"Let me put it this way: there is a set amount of good and evil. The more good that is occupying the world, the less there is of good in the heart of nature itself—sort of like an hourglass. If that inequality remains for too long… well, we wouldn't want that. So, balance needed to be restored, and to do that, I needed… aid. Therefore, I possessed this body."

"What? You're not Navi?"

"Neither are you really Zelda. This change of heart you experienced was courtesy of me. I needed you to be indifferent towards Link in case of a situation like the one that took place mere moments ago." Navi stopped in front of Dodongo's corpse. "Take a look at his face. Does it look familiar?"

Zelda crouched down, examining Dodongo's visage. It took her several minutes, but something came to her.

"His face looks exactly like one of the clerks who managed the royal treasury. He died two years ago," she murmured. "But his hair is the wrong colour."

"That's right, this is that clerk. All of them were revived by placing their spirits into recently deceased corpses. Some attributes, like the colour of their hair, changed. Ultimately, though, they resemble their host's body. That's why they revert to this form when they are no longer alive," she explained.

"What about Navi? How did you do all this, anyway?"

"Navi? She lies dormant somewhere in the mind of this body. She was the perfect candidate as my vessel; having a connection to both you and Link and the strong magical capacity of a fairy. However, for some of my tasks, I needed to be of a larger size; so I used my powers to grow larger. Oh, and as for the revival of these fiends?" she paused, as if to add suspense. "Why, you helped me. While confined within a body, my magic is suppressed. With the combined strength of the Triforce of Wisdom and my powers, the job was easily done."

Zelda let all this information sink in. It was very hard to believe, but she knew it was true. Scraps of deep buried memories began to stir. She _had_ brought these monsters to life. Then, she had sealed them into Gerudo Valley so that they could be hidden from the world until they were needed.

"Well, I think that my job here is done," Navi said aloud. "Just one last thing to do." She stepped towards Zelda and placed the tip of her forefinger to her forehead.

A flash of light blinded Zelda, making her cringe and shrink back. When she recovered, the fairy was gone. Zelda's eyes then scanned the room. At last, they fell upon Link's body.

Staggering towards him, she stared at his expressionless face. One gloved hand brushed his cold cheek. It was then that she noticed that her hand was shaking. In fact, her entire body was shuddering.

A sob escaped her lips, then another, followed by yet another. Fat tear drops rolled down her face. A gut-wrenching feeling churned in her abdomen and her chest burned.

"What have I done?" she gasped, her shaking hands cradling his lifeless head.

The spell that had been cast upon her had been lifted, and now the full weight of her deeds came crashing down upon her.

* * *

_Where… Where am I?_ Navi wondered, looking around in a daze. Fluttering above the ground unsteadily, Navi tried to focus her mind. However, her head felt fuzzy and she was having a hard time remembering anything. It was like she had just woken up from a dream. 

"Navi," a familiar voice spoke. The fairy spun in a circle, searching for the voice. Suddenly she realized who it was.

"Great Deku Tree!"

"Yes, Navi, it is I. You have been gone for a long time," the Deku Tree replied. Navi flew up so that she was eye-to-eye with the giant tree.

"I… have? I can't recall anything," she muttered with a frown. "I just remember flying in the Lost Woods. Then waking up here…"

"Then you know not of your actions."

"What do you mean?" she inquired. Her tone was even, but she was afraid of what she might hear next.

"You have been possessed by an ancient and powerful entity. You have been gone for nearly two years, accomplishing the jobs that the one who controlled you needed done," answered the Deku Tree solemnly.

Navi's brows furrowed in confusion. She had been unconsciously taken over for _years_? What exactly had she been doing?

"Who… what was this entity?" she asked instead.

"It has no name and is as old as the world itself. Only a handful of times has it shown itself and used its powers. Every time it was to… restore a lost balance."

"So, that was why it came again this time?"

"Yes," the tree said. "However, it feels no real emotions. As long as balance is restored, it cares not for what befalls the world next. In fact, the result of its actions could threaten the future of Hyrule."

"Wh-What?! How?! Why?!" the fairy demanded, her wings fluttering frantically.

"… Link, the hero of time is no more." Navi stopped fidgeting. She felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. There were no words to describe her shock. Then, suddenly, something dawned upon her.

"Wait, you said that it was I who pulled off these events?" she asked softly.

"In a way, yes. Thought none of it was your—"

"So… I _killed_ Link?"

"Ah…" the Deku Tree could say nothing. It knew not _what _to say to the little fairy.

Navi did not need an answer. Without hesitation, she flew off at top speed. She did not slow down until she had reached the Great Fairy's Fountain.

"O Great Fairy, I have come to repent my sins."

* * *

He could see a light in the darkness. A tiny floating light bobbing in the distance. His hand reached out towards it. 

"… Na… vi…?"

Link's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. He could feel cool, smooth stone beneath him and he heard the trickling of water. Turning his head, he saw that he was in a Great Fairy Fountain.

"Link… Welcome back," the Great Fairy said. Her voice was laced with sadness; it didn't take him long to figure out why.

Resting in the palms of the Great Fairy was a little fairy. The usual white, bright glow was faded. Her wings didn't move and she lay limply.

Tears choked him as he realized what had happened.

"Thank you… Navi…"

* * *

Navi floated in an empty space which was neither light nor shadows. She knew that she had crossed the line that separated life and death. She also knew that this was not where she would normally be. Now, it was the only place that she would ever belong. 

"Well, well. If it isn't my favourite fairy," a voice sneered.

"Oh! It's Navi! Wonderful, I was getting bored," another exclaimed.

"So even you did not escape this fate…" a deep voice rumbled.

"I suppose that you will be joining us for eternity as well?" sighed a different voice. "Such is our fate."

"Eheehee, looks like we'll be one 'big, happy family'!" cackled another.

"Great… another one of you," a quiet voice skulked.

"It seems that we are too tainted to pass on to real death," added a last voice.

"Hmmm… so it seems indeed." Navi answered.

Yes, this was where she belonged. She could recall all of her deeds and knew for certain that this purgatory, shared with these other monsters, would be her only and final resting place.

Despite this less than perfect fate, Navi did not regret her decision. For she knew that, with Link's revival, balance was _truly_ restored.

* * *

Well, there's the end of it. This part turned out very long, but I wasn't going to make another chapter for it. If you've read through this, I apologize for any odd loop/plot holes. I'm not an expert at Zelda, so I know there are going to be some errors. Also, Zelda's rather OOC, I think, but you know… she wasn't exactly what I was trying to really focus on. 

If you have anything to say, please feel free to say them and I hope that you enjoyed my story. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

--FireEdge--


End file.
